


#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 2 - Cold

by gutterpupper



Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Lissie and Matthieu head to a fashion gallery. Lissie reflects on her time with Matthieu.
Relationships: Matthieu Saez/Elissiebeth De Forrest
Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629829





	#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 2 - Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is day two of a collection of short ficlets as part of the [#OCKISS20](https://ockissweek.tumblr.com) challenge on Tumblr. In this one, the prompt was "Cold". Just another cute little scene between two of my OCs.

“I honestly didn’t expect the queue to be this long!”

The two teens stood out in the cold, waiting in a long line of eager spectators looking to get into a new fashion gallery that had opened in the city for a limited time. It had been announced only a few weeks earlier and Lissie had suggested to Matthieu that the two of them check it out, mostly because she wanted to use the time as inspiration for her college work. 

“It’s fine. I can wait.” The taller boy smiled down at her as they exchanged a quick glance. She was pretty sure she had a face of thunder even though she wasn’t mad, just surprised. It was good for the designer, and honestly, she had high hopes that one day people would queue like this for something she would create. It was a long way off but still a pleasant thought to pass the time. 

“I just really hope I can get some good ideas from it. I feel like I’ve been stuck in a sale bin for a few days and need something fresh to get things moving again.”

“I’m sure we’ll find something.” There was that smile again, and every time the jock shared it with her, Lissie couldn’t help but soften up just a little each time. Matthieu had come along way since they were in middle school and she could not have been more proud of him. It was different now that they had been dating for about four months but she could still see him grow through the difficulties he had overcome in the years.

He caught her staring. “What did I say?” The smile transformed into a worried expression.

“Just glad you wanted to come along.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to come? Hamberg’s designs are the bomb.”

“They aren’t _that_ good,” she teased.

“Then why are you here?” he teased back. She gave him a punch in the arm and he feigned pain before that smile came back, reaching his eyes as they sparkled back at her. 

Lissie leaned into Matthieu when he put a protective arm around her and held her tight. The trio in front of them gave them a few dirty looks and Lissie could sense it got Matthieu’s back up. It was that look of judging due to their age. Even though the two of them considered themselves pretty fashionable in their own way, their youth would attract the attention of people who would look down and make poor judgments, particularly on Matthieu with his six-plus-foot of bad jock boy style.

The queue advanced, and they stepped forward. As they did, Lissie rubbed her arms to give her some warmth.

“You cold?”

“A little,” she replied.

Pushing her in front of him, he slipped off his zip-up hoodie and draped it over her bare shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in from behind to give the girl a quick peck on the check. She felt his warm through over her neck, instantly giving her a warm shiver. “It won’t be long now,” the jock hummed. “Just… just think about all the amazing ideas you are gonna have by the time we’re done.”

‘ _How did I not notice you all those years ago?_ ’


End file.
